This invention relates in general to the art of bottle washinging and particularly to the discharge of such bottles in large numbers after they are cleaned in the washer apparatus. In this invention, the bottles are carried in a predetermined arrangement evenly spaced in a carrier frame and, as the bottles are discharged by gravity from such frame, they strike at their bottom end against a rotating carrier which gently guides them through a curved path down to a location where the bottle strikes a receiving platform after which the carrier apparatus pushes the bottle away from it onto a receiving conveyor.